Duo+24 Hours Of Caffiene=Real Chaos
by Hellbender 6.7
Summary: Duo get his hands on some high caffiene coffee, and the GW Boys must stop this hyperactive phsyco!! R&R!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Aloha!! For the people who like the great destroyer, Duo, Here's something for ya!!  
  
  
Duo+24 Hours on Caffiene=Real Chaos!!  
  
  
It was a normal evening at the Winner's mansion, and the Gundam Boys, along with S.F. and Scorpion, was watching T.V. Everyone was quiet, until Duo spoke up.  
  
Duo: Dammit! I'm hungry!  
  
Heero: Shut up!! I'm watching my favorite commercial!  
  
Duo: Oh!! The commercial where the dog and cat sings?  
  
Heero: Yeah, but I just want to know how they made them sing? How?  
  
Scorpion: Idiot.  
  
Duo: (walking towards the kitchen) Anyway, I gonna get something to eat.  
  
Wufei: Mess it up, you're cleaning it!!  
  
Heero: Order something, you're buying it!!  
  
Duo: Shut up!!  
  
In the kitchen, Duo made a peanut butter and mustard sandwich, and trying to get something to drink.  
  
A/N: (0_0) Peanut butter and mustard sandwich?  
  
Duo: (searching) Dammit!! I can't find the damn cokes!!  
  
Duo searched everywhere, until he found a can full of coffee beans. Duo grabbed it sniffed it.  
  
Duo: Well, coffee will do. (makes coffee)  
  
2 minutes later, Duo ate the disgusting sandwich, and was about to drink the coffee. When he sipped it, he felt pretty normal, until he drank some more. Then some more. When the cup was empty, he quickly made some more. 5 more minutes, when he finished the can of coffee, and started searching for candy. 5 more minutes later...  
  
Duo: (talking very fast) The great destroyer has returned!! Plus I'm gay!!! (ripped his clothes off)  
  
Then he ran to the garage, where the gundams were stored, took the Shenlong, and somehow got it to fly. Then the others heard something taking off.  
  
S.F: What was that?  
  
Trowa: Sounded like a Gundam took off.  
  
Wufei and Heero: WHAT??!!!  
  
Everyone ran to the garage, and saw that Shenlong was gone, and there was a hole on the roof.  
  
Wufei: Shenlong!!! Who did this?!  
  
Quatre: Yeah, and where's Duo?  
  
A/N: Duh, you dumbass!! He's in the Gundam!!  
  
While Wufei, Quatre, and S.F. looked for him, Heero found a big mess in the kitchen, and the can of coffee was empty.  
  
Heero: (thinks to himself) Damn. I knew I shouldn't let him buy that can while we're in the store. (then calls the others)  
  
Quatre: MY KITCHEN!!!  
  
Wufei: MY BREAKFAST CEREAL!!!  
  
Trowa: MY......STUFF!!!  
  
S.F: Uhhh....yeah. Anyway what happened here?  
  
Heero: Well, Duo is now having another caffeine day.  
  
Scorpion: Caffeine day?  
  
Wufei: It's when dumbass Duo eats of drinks something that's loaded with caffeine, and it'll last for 24 hours.  
  
S.F. and Scorpion: 24 hours?  
  
Heero: Yeah we might has well get him back, before he wreck the town.  
  
So Heero, Quatre, and Trowa got inside there Gundams, and took off. Wufei took the Deathscythe, and S.F and Scorpion flew off. Meanwhile in the city, Duo was causing so much mayhem with Wufei Gundam.  
  
Duo: Hey everyone!! Look at this!!  
  
Duo placed Shenlong's hand near the connection of the legs, and shoot those little thing from the hands like it was a........you know.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Heero: Quatre!! Have you found Duo yet?  
  
Quatre: Yeah, but right now he's just circling.  
  
Quatre was right, Duo was circling around a big lake like some stupid dumbass, until S.F and Scorpion arrived.  
  
S.F: Uhhhh....Duo!! We are to help you with your...  
  
Duo: What? Did you say you want to do it? Okay!! Here I come (flies to S.F.)  
  
Scorpion: AAAAHHHH!!!! Get away from me you hyperactive gay freak!!  
  
****** 30 minutes passed ******  
  
Duo: (still chasing him) I'm board. (then thinks of something) I know!! I'll blow up this Gundam so I can make a new world record!!!  
  
So Duo blew up Shenlong, causing S.F. and Scorpion to fly straight into a tree, and somehow Duo survived from the explosion, and landed into the lake.  
  
Duo: Yeah!!! New record!!!  
  
  
Will the Gundams ever catch Duo? (Hell No) Will Duo will his caffeine cravenness? (Not in this predicament) Has anyone met Big Foot? (Don't answer that) Find out on the next chapter!!!!  
  
P.S: Tell me how to download my fic in HTML file, please?  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Nothing to say.  
  
  
  
Duo+24 Hours Of Caffiene=Real Chaos  
(Part 2)  
  
10 hours passed, and the other Gundam pilots heard the explosion and went straight to it. When they got there, they saw burning pieces of the remaining Shenlong, and saw S.F. and Scorpion who got their heads stuck in a tree.  
  
Wufei: NO!!!! SHENLONG!!!!! (cries) I HOPE YOU DIE, DUO!!!!  
  
Heero: Ummm...whatever. Let's get those guys out.  
  
5 minutes later they gotten S.F and Scorpion out, and accidentaly ripped Scorpion's tail off.  
  
A/N: Remember: Scorpion is a Sayian.  
  
S.F: Calm down, man! Your tail will grow back in about 2 weeks!  
  
Scorpion: Oh yeah!! Well how do like it if they rip you tail off?! Looks like you have to be a tailess cat for a long time!  
  
S.F: (signs)  
  
Heero: Whatever. Has anyone one of you seen Duo?  
  
S.F: Well, the last time I remembered is that Duo chased us around, until he stopped. Then he blew up that battle suit.  
  
Wufei: (cheering) Hahahahahahahaha!!! Duo is dead!! Justice has been served!!  
  
S.F: And somehow, Duo survied.  
  
Wufei: What?! Injustice!! Duo should be dead for what he did!! When I find Duo, I'll...  
  
Trowa: That's impossible. No one could of survied that explosion while inside that Gundam.  
  
Scorpion: Well, you just found one who lived.  
  
Quatre: Anyway, where's Duo now?  
  
Meanwhile in the city, the hyperactive Duo was walking like a nutcase, until he saw a strip club. He went inside the back door. 5 seconds later, 20 young girls came running out of the back door, naked.  
  
A/N: (0_0) Ummm...the reason is that Duo took their clothes.  
  
Somewhere in the city, Heero and S.F was looking for Duo, until they heard two girls screaming.  
  
S.F: What was that?  
  
Heero: Sounds like girls screaming. They must be in trouble.  
  
Then two naked girls came running pass them, and took a left. The boys just stood there with their mouths open, and eyes widened.  
  
S.F: Uhhh....let's continue...shall we?  
  
Heero: Uhhh...yeah. Let's continue.  
  
So they ran as fast as hell. Meanwhile Scorpion, Trowa, and Wufei was also looking for Duo, until they saw a strip club.   
  
Scorpion: Let's check in here.  
  
Wufei: Why? So you can see naked girls dancing?  
  
Scorpion: No. Maybe because Duo might be in there because he's a pervert?  
  
Wufei: Yeah. He is a pervert.  
  
So they went inside, and saw 50 men puking everywhere. Then they Duo, completly naked, dancing like an idiot.  
  
Wufei: (puking) Oh man! This is too sick!!  
  
Scorpion: (puking) Not only that he's a pervert, but he's also a gay bastard!! (pukes)  
  
Trowa: Mmum....  
  
A/N: I think that Duo is not alone.  
  
After they were done puking, except for Trowa, they chased Duo.  
  
Duo: (talking girly and fast) Uh oh!! Those men are trying to get me so they can hump me!! (runs)  
  
Scorpion and Wufei: DIE!!!!  
  
Outside, S.F. and Heero walking normal until they saw two more naked girls ran passed them, Duo running naked, and Scorpion, Wufei and Trowa was chasing him.  
  
S.F: This is too much.  
  
Heero: Yeah. Hey. Where's Quatre?  
  
A/N: I can tell you one thing, he's with a girl from the strip club.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
  
That was pretty pervert like, and sick, and weird. Please review, and please don't flame me, kay?  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
  
Duo+24 Hours Of Caffiene=Real Chaos  
Part 3  
  
  
  
We start the story when Duo is still a hyperactive freak. Duo is now chasing the girls from the strip club, and, without knowing, getting chased by Wufei, Scorpion, and Trowa. The chase lasted about 50 minutes, until Duo stopped at a small liquir store. He drooly stared at the store's sign, with his eye's widened, and his jaw fully dropped.  
  
Duo: Mmmmuummm.....liquir.  
  
While Duo nakedly stared at the sign, the trio stopped about a foot away from Duo.  
  
Wufei: (taking deep breaths) Finally! That weak baka stopped.  
  
Scorpion: Good one. And it looks like we have him, finally.  
  
The trio approched the unknowing Duo quietly as church mice. When they were about 10 inches away from him, they all ready to jump on him, but then Duo quickly walked into the store, and the trio landed on the concrete.  
  
Wufei: Dammit Trowa!! Get your gay ass off of me!!!  
  
Scorpion: WHAT!!?? NOT ANOTHER ONE!!! (disappears)  
  
Inside the store, Scorpion reappears, and starts looking for Duo. Then he saw a group of people staring at something at asile nine. When he went to see, he saw Duo, holding 5 bottles of wine, and 2 bottles of beer.   
  
Duo: (100% drunk) Hey guy (hic) stupid people!! This is..(hic)...this is what happens if you (hic) drink way too much beer!! (hic/drinks bottles)  
  
Scorpion: (thinks to himself) Great! First he gets hyperactive, then he acts gay, and now he gets drunk!! I might as well get before he cause more damage to himself! (runs to Duo)  
  
Duo: (sees Scorpion and thinks he's Wufei) Ahhhh!!! It's justice crackhead!! No need to worry, cause the God of Death has returned!! ( then runs like hell)  
  
Scorpion was about to get him, until he slipped on some spilled beer and wine, causing him to fall on his head.  
  
Scorpion: AHHH!!! You stupid mother(censored)!!! When I get your ass, I will definitly kill you for good!!  
  
Meanwhile outside, Heero and S.F. were busy looking for Quatre, until they smelt something that like a cigarette would smelled like.  
  
Heero: (sniffing) Hum. Smells like cigarettes.  
  
S.F: Yeah! Thanks for your support, Heero.  
  
So Heero & S.F. followed the trail by sniffing it, until they went into a ally, were they meet Quatre smoking, along with a girl from the strip club.  
  
Quatre: (cough) Whoa! Hi ya'll doing? (cough, cough) whoever ya'll are.  
  
S.F: (0_0) QUATRE?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!  
  
While S.F. was shocked, Heero did these things in one minute:  
  
10 sec. Heero looked normal.  
15 sec. Heero looked at Quatre and the naked girl.  
22 sec. Heero's eyes widened.  
30 sec. Heero's jaw dropped  
38 sec. Heero sweated.  
45 sec. Heero nose bleeded.  
47 sec. Heero's face turned red, and was getting mad.  
50 sec. Heero yelled Quatre's name out like hell.  
55 sec. Heero felt dizzy.  
1 min. Heero passed out.  
  
While S.F. carried the drunked Quatre, he saw Heero already passed out, so he just dragged him. Before he left the ally, the naked girl ran to S.F, and whispered something in his cat-like ear.  
  
Girl: Hey, tell Quatre that he was great, and I hope that we meet again.  
  
S.F: (sweats) Uhhh...yeah. I'll...tell him..that. (to himself) Pervert. (flies off)  
  
Back at the iquir store, Scorpion teleported himself out of the store, and started looking for Duo.  
  
Scorpion: I can't believe that I let that stupid idiot go!! And the worse part is that I can't sence his power level. Why did have to be in the 5 zone?  
  
Then Scorpion heard someone screaming near the candy store, Scorpion teleported near the store and saw Duo, eating a bucket load of candy.  
  
Scorpion: (to himself) CRRAAAAPPP!!!! (teleports in the store)  
  
Clerk: STOP EATING THAT CANDY, BEFORE I CALL THE (censored) COPS!!  
  
Duo: (stops eating and looks at the clerk) Oh, no!! I know what you're thinking, and you're not eating one piece of this, you hear me!! (throws box of candy, and hits someone) YOU HEAR ME?! NONE YOU WILL GET THIS!! IT'S ALL MINE!! MAWAHAHAHAHA...(cough, cough, hack, cough, hack, ahem) MAWAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Scorpion: OOWWW!!!! WHY YOU (censored) MORON!!!  
  
Scorpion flew to Duo, and started to beat the crap of him, until the cops came, arrested them, and put them into the Aclatraz Prison. (They were in San Franscio) They were sentenced 10 years for causing mayham in the city, running around naked, and trying to kill each other.  
  
Scorpion: DAMMIT!! We wouldn't be in this place if you shouldn't bought the damn can of coffee!  
  
Duo: (feeling dizzy) Whoa, I don't feel so good. (looks at himself) Why am I naked?  
  
Scorpion: Oh! Now you're out of your caffiene problem!! I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THIS!!! YOU GAY ASSHOLE!!!  
  
Duo: WHAT? HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE GOD OF DEATH!! I'LL SHALL DESTROY YOU FOR THAT!!!  
  
Scorpion: Sure, you will be the god of death, ONCE I'LL KILL YOU!!!  
  
Will Scorpion and Duo will kill each other, so they can be sentenced more years in prison?  
  
Scorpion and Duo: WHAT!?!?  
  
Will S.F. can bring the drunked Quatre, and the unconscious Heero?  
  
S.F: Are you just saying that?  
  
Quatre: Whooo!!!  
  
S.F: WILL YOU STOP MOVING?!  
  
Where the in the world ia Wufei and Trowa, and what are they doing?  
  
Wufei: NOTHING!!  
  
Trowa: Why'd you stopped. I was having a good time.  
  
Wufei: SHUT UP!! (slaps Trowa)  
  
Uhh..skip it. (ahem) Find out on my final chapter!!  
  
All: FINAL CHAPTER!?  
  
Yeah, what's wrong with that?  
  
Heero: You usually do two to three chapters, but four? And Wufei, are finally amitting that you're gay?  
  
Wufei: (zipping his pants up) NO!! I'M JUST DOING IT TO MAKE TROWA HAPPY!!  
  
S.F: That means that you're gay. (walks slowly away from Wufei)  
  
Wufei: WHAT?! INJUSTICE!! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!!! (runs to S.F, and they fight)  
  
Then everyone started agruing and fighting. (signs)  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
You didn't expect that, did you?  
  



End file.
